lordofthemysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Beyonder
Beyonders are humans who consume potions made from exotic creature materials to get similar powers.There are multiple paths for Beyonders to take, all starting from Sequence 9. Beyonders gain power from these specific potions, but have to endure the side-effects (paranoia, hearing things, etc.) that ensue upon consuming a potion. There is a chance they will succumb to the side-effects and lose control - becoming monsters themselves. Beyonders can digest low Sequence potions up until Sequence 5 using the "acting method" where they engross themselves in the 'role' of the potion in question. From Sequence 5 onwards potions will have to be digested in another way. Beyonder laws Law of Beyonder Characteristics Indestructibility The characteristics of a Beyonder is never destroyed or reduced. It's only passed from one carrier to the next. Law of Similar Sequence Beyonder Characteristics Conversion High-sequence Beyonders can exchange pathways with similar pathways. Law of Extraordinary Characteristic Aggregation High sequence items of the same path intermittently and unconsciously attract low and medium order sequences to come near it. It has a tendency to aggregate with each other, and demigods can detect this attraction caused by high sequence items. Law of High Sequence Exchangeability Beyonders in the same grouping can exchange sequences at high sequences. Sequence Levels Each Sequence is divided into 10 levels, Level 0-9. *Godhood **Level 0 *High Sequence (Demi-God) **Angel ***Level 1 ***Level 2 **Saint ***Level 3 ***Level 4 *Mid Sequence **Level 5 **Level 6 **Level 7 *Low Sequence **Level 8 **Level 9 There can only be a maximum of one Level 0 at any time for each Sequence. The existence of Level 0 prevents the presence of Level 1. If there is not a Level 0 for a Sequence, then there can be a maximum of three Level 1. Sequences Full Article: Sequences Sequence 0: Fool The Fool sequence specializes in divination, ritual magic, illusions, tricky spells, and unorthodox techniques. Moreover, they have excellent agility and dexterity. Notable people of this sequence: Klein Moretti, Zaratul, Rosago Sequence 1: Apprentice The Apprentice sequence has many traditional mage abilities. They can teleport, phase through objects, cast tricky spells, and copy other beyonders' powers. Notable people of this sequence: Fors Wall, Mr. Door Sequence 2: Secrets Supplicant The Secrets Supplicant sequence has powerful flesh and blood magic, shadow manipulation, soul stealing to use other beyonders' abilities, and ritual magic. Notable people of this sequence: Mr. A, Elder Lovia Sequence 3: Planter Not much is known about the Planter sequence. It seems to have powerful healing abilities, as well as nature and plant magic. Notable people of this sequence: Sequence 4: Dark Emperor The Dark Emperor sequence can manipulate rules and order to suit their own needs. They can pervert justice and law to exploit loopholes, using their opponents' own words, actions, and intentions to restrict them. At high sequences, they can endlessly resurrect and cheat death as long as their "order" remained. Notable people of this sequence: Pirate King Nast Sequence 5: Red Priest The Red Priest sequence has a number of assorted abilities. They are experts with fire, traps, have enhanced strength and agility, can find and attack weaknesses, and provoke others into losing control. Notable people of this sequence: Ambassador Bakerlund Sequence 6: Primordial Demoness The Primordial Demoness sequence is clandestine, acting from the shadows like assassins. They have excellent agility, have powerful ritual and curse magic, can manipulate invisible threads, incite people to cause crimes, and inflict disease. At high sequences they can resurrect, spread plagues, and control natural disasters. Notable people of this sequence: Madam Sharon, Trissy, Rear Admiral Tracy Sequence 7: Savant The Savant sequence is an item-based pathway. They have excellent scientific knowledge, can create powerful beyonder weapons, extend their lifespan through potions, and have intuitive knowledge of using and avoiding the drawbacks of sealed items. Notable people of this sequence: Emperor Roselle Sequence 8: Dreamer The Dreamer sequence is adept at influencing events and people without being noticed. They can read minds, understand emotions, manipulate others, hypnotize people, and plant false ideas and emotions in people. At high sequences, they can even affect reality through their thoughts and dreams. Notable people/pets of this sequence: Audrey Hall, Susie Sequence 9: Mystery Pryer Not much is known about the Mystery Pryer sequence. They also have good divination and ritual magic abilities. Notable people of this sequence: Admiral Cattleya, Queen Mystery, Old Neil Sequence 10: Wheel of Fortune The Wheel of Fortune sequence is adept at manipulating fate, luck, and probability. At high sequences, they can make the certain uncertain, trap people in an endless loop, and avoid danger by restarting the encounter. Sequence 11: Warrior The Warrior sequence has many powerful combat abilities, both offensive and defensive. They can easily master all weapons, conjure powerful weapons and armor, destroy evil spirits, take damage for others, enter an almost unbreakable defensive stance, and wield extreme strength, speed, and agility. At high sequences, they can mix powerful drugs and medicines to enhance their strength and automatically identify weaknesses in others. Notable people of this sequence: Bishop Utravsky, Colin Iliad Sequence 12: Tyrant The Tyrant sequence specializes in water, wind, and electricity. They can cast powerful water, wind, and electricity spells, gain strength in water, sing to disable their opponents, glide in the air, act freely underwater for long periods of time, and enrage for more power. At high sequences, they can control sea creatures, gain monstrous strength, and can even produce enough electrical power to rival a star. Notable people of this sequence: Alger Wilson, Rear Admiral Qilangos Sequence 13: Death The Death sequence is notable for their powers related to the dead. They can create zombies, summon a spirit messenger, resist cold and decay, communicate with the dead, and have enhanced abilities to fight undead, wraiths, and other evil spirits. At high sequences, they can resurrect. Notable people of this sequence: Mr. Azik Sequence 14: Prisoner The Prisoner sequence has a number of unique abilities, but also come with a curse. They can summon zombies, jump through things with reflections, resist bullets with powerful defense, possess others, control ghosts, cast death-related spells, regenerate and heal themselves, and sacrifice rationality for more power. They have high strength, speed, and defense, but has some difficulty in controlling themselves. They also lose power or control during the full moon. At high sequences, they can control every nonliving thing within a certain radius. Notable people of this sequence: Marric, Sharron Sequence 15: Abyss The Abyss sequence is powerful, but immoral. They have high strength, perception, can cast ritual and sacrificial spells, control and corrupt the desires of others, detect danger intuitively, increase in size, resist mental, poison, and curse attacks, and buff themselves for more strength and defense. Notable people of this sequence: Sequence 16: Marauder The Marauder sequence is good at stealing from others. They can trick others through illusions, steal their opponents' beyonder abilities, and steal reasoning and attacking intentions. At high sequences, they can turn into a parasite to live in a host, becoming nearly undetectable, but able to take over the host at any given time. Notable people of this sequence: Lanevus Sequence 17: Sleepless The Sleepless sequence gains strength during nighttime. They can enter into others' dreams, cast AoE sleep spells, see in the dark, suppress their enemies' moods and desires, and give misfortune to others. Notable people of this sequence: Captain Dunn Smith, Leonard Mitchell, Crestet Cesimir Sequence 18: Moon The Moon sequence has powerful healing and buffing capabilities, as well as good physical stats. They can create powerful healing and buffing potions, tame animals, and read animals' emotions. In addition, they have high physical stats, long life, and an outstanding constitution. Notable people of this sequence: Emlyn White Sequence 19: Sun The Sun sequence has powerful light magic, as well as buffing abilities. They can cast light and fire spells, buff others and themselves with music, create notaries which act as buffing charms for people, purify evil spirits, and create unbreakable contracts. Notable people of this sequence: Derrick Berg Sequence 20: Judgment Giver The Judgment Giver sequence is all about upholding rules. They can setup rules that will inflict punishments if broken, directly attack minds and souls, recognize people supernaturally, detect abnormalities, and use all kinds of weapons and explosives. Notable people of this sequence: Xio Sequence 21: Reader The reader sequence has powerful supportive abilities. They have good memory and reasoning, as well as the ability to copy other powers. At high sequences, they can see the future. Notable people of this sequence: Category:Beyonder Category:Terminology